1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle noise reducing assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle noise reducing assembly including a barrier member disposed in a cavity in a trunk storage area to prevent sound passing through a relief valve from entering the cavity.
2. Background Information
A vehicle typically uses a pressure relief valve to relieve air pressure in the vehicle interior. A vehicle heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system provides cooled or heated pressurized air to the vehicle interior. The pressure relief valve relieves pressure from the vehicle interior, such as during operation of the HVAC system, to control air flow in the vehicle interior and to maintain the vehicle interior pressure and the atmospheric pressure substantially balanced. For example, a pressure relief valve can be disposed in the trunk storage area to facilitate relieving air pressure in the vehicle interior. However, when air exits through the relief valve, sound can enter through the open relief valve. The entering sound can be undesirable or a distraction to a vehicle passenger. Further, the sound entering the relief valve can be amplified by vehicle structure in the vicinity of the relief valve, thereby increasing the undesirability or distraction factor of the resulting sound.